Spirits of the Dead
by Nariko-Aolani
Summary: Another side, Another story, Another journey. Ash is on yet again another strange mystery quest except this time he's fighting against GHOSTS! "All will be eclipsed in darkness." PokeMovie Fic. your choice on main character couples


A/N: This is my first Pokemon story. No not my very first story ever some one misinterpreted that one time. At the end of this story I will ask some questions that I would like my readers to answer whether you like it or not. Its just opinion questions that will really help me out when writing the rest. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except my own character. Take her and I will feed you to my devil kitty Peaches.

* * *

The rain fell hard like needles stabbing the earth. The droplets of water rolled down his face almost like tears or were they his tears. The small boy eyes big and brown stared at the stretcher as they loaded it into the ambulance its rotating lights giving everything it hit a slight red tint. His form was tiny and looked as if he had just started walking too small to even know when to cry at the right times.

So maybe it was just rainwater.

Spirits of the Dead

Chapter 1

The morning was warm as the sun fire orb brightly shown over head painted on a blue and white background. A rocky road old and worn from age winded its way through the glossy morning blades of grass, a lake sat still a sparkling lustrous blue reflecting the sun and its surroundings. Trees were rare but tall with wide trunks as old bark chipped away and every branch filled with luscious leaves, they were beautiful that even the caterpie and weedle wouldn't touch them.

Weary blue eyes scanned its surroundings and contorted their shape to narrow slits from tiredness and aggravation. Their owner was a clumsy brunette who spoke her mind clearly. She walked with her back arched forward from the weakness of her body with her arms hanging like noodles swaying whatever way they pleased.

The girl, May with her bent posture was straggling behind three boys. The one in the front was short and looked childish, the next one by him was much taller than all of them and looked older too. He had dark skin and stiff, spiked, coffee hair and his eyes prevented the sight of his pupils. The last and smallest had dark navy hair and eyes (1) with green glasses that took up most of his small face.

"Ash, when are we going to get to another town." May complained sounding as if she would die if she took another step. Her stomach started to feel empty and queasy as it let out a complaint on its own. The childish adolescent turned to her, he began to get used to this complaining during long periods of time without food.

"I don't know. My pokegear doesn't show a map of this area." He stated hoping that she would realize that he couldn't fart food out. The words 'no map' echoed in her mind. No map meant that there probably weren't any towns for miles.

May's head hung lower than usual as her legs grew weaker under her. Slowly they started to ignore her mind's commands and got to a point where her brain didn't want to function either.

"Ash I-" She was cut off by her own body as she couldn't find her voice. Her world started to go dark. Just before her vision left she saw Ash turn to her, his lips screaming but there was no sound. She looked up and saw and enchanting jade orb floating like a lost piece of dust through the sky. "Pretty." It was no more than an airy whisper that escaped her lips and then fell onto the heated gravel.

* * *

Ash materialized over the dark line of the horizon carrying May close to his chest, Pikachu stationed on his shoulder with Brock and Max not far behind. Every muscle in his short form was tight and burning like they were set on fire from the non stop running but the health of his friend made him carry on.

He caught sight of a town and his face lifted; a relieved smile forming on his face. Without hesitating he burst trough the doors of the first building he came too which happened to be an inn. The woman at the counter was frozen, startled from the sudden noise but noticed the unconscious girl and regained her composure.

Ash breathing heavily laid May on a nearby couch and sat on another one next to it gasping for air to stop the compressed feeling in his chest. Getting off his feet felt like heaven on his inflamed muscles and he let out a tired satisfied noise.

"Can I help you?' The woman at the counter asked. Her skin wrinkled and her bones old from age but she kept a strong voice.

"I just need…..rest." Ash's voice started to trail off as he succumbed to sleeps call. The yellow mouse nudged him with his tiny paw showing that he was already in a deep sleep when he didn't stir.

Soon after another person walked in his hair a coffee color and his eyes were a strict chocolate shade. Along side him was an ebony Pokemon long a lean adorned with golden markings and piercing crimson eyes.

Royal eyes watched from afar in the shadows peering around a corner. They never left the boy and his Umbreon watching their every movement as they made their way to the counter. A squealing sound of a, orange and brown mouse calling its own name broke the royal gaze.

The little rodent hopped with joy and ran out to greet the new guest. The owner of the azure eyes gave chase but only caught him after he latched onto the Gary's leg.

A girl no more than fifteen in a cherry blossom pattern kimono was kneeled at his feet with her hands on the Raichu. Her raven locks cut uneven extended to her shoulders in a 'V' shape with short side bangs that barely touched the front of her face, and her eyes were deep depths of royal blue staring into Gary's soft chocolate ones. At one look his face turned pale and his eyes wide with shock like he had seen a ghost.

"You." He almost choked on that one word. The girl narrowed her eyes as if trying to conceal something. She pried Raichu from his leg and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Kris Hiwatari." She established holding her hand out, silently asking for an American greeting. Gary still looked shocked and only small sounds were able to come out still sounding as if he was stumbling over his words.

"I'm Gary Oak." He accepted the hand shake. '_Maybe she's not-'_ His faithful Pokemon was left confused but ready to attack when needed. Gary regained his composure as his ears picked up a small snoring. He turned in its direction to see his main rival, Ash. Gary gave him his award winning smirk. "So Ash How many Pokemon have you caught?" Gary knew that he really didn't need to ask that question. Maybe he just did it to make him self feel like he was better than Ash. They were rivals after all.

The sleeping adolescent slowly opened his eyes getting in touch with the world again, and Brock who was oblivious to everything till now looked up form his magazine with a slight blush across his cheeks. Brock laid eyes on Kris and performed his traditional act that he did with every girl. He ran up to her and clasped her hand in his.

"Hi, I've seemed to have lost my number. Can I have yours?" He asked she turned her nose up. What kind of pick up line was that? Gary rolled his eyes at them and put his full attention on Ash who was just getting up from the couch. Gary snickered to himself. Ash fully awake glared at him.

"Want to have a battle?" Gary asked. Kris and the woman's head shot in their direction both wide eyed.

"You can't. They'll come." The woman said and Kris nodded. Gary and Ash looked skeptical at the two.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"Who are 'they'." Gary questioned

Kris and the older woman exchanged glances and Kris nodded telling her that she'll tell.

"Spirits of the dead." All three gave her skeptical looks. "They are the spirits of dead Pokemon that haven't rested properly. Strangely they allow Pokemon here but no battles."

"If some one were to battle they would be disturbed and would slowly eat away at the world." The older woman cut in. A shrill shriek filled the room causing everyone to jump three feet in the air.

May was looking over the back of the couch obviously she heard the story.

"So how did these Pokemon die?" Asked Max who seemed quite interested in the whole thing. Kris shook her head.

" I don't know."

"Well that blows. Now I can't prove that I'm better than Ash." Gary complained. "I'm just tired. I want a room for the night." He said the woman gladly handed him the keys once he paid.

Max pondered on the whole thing. He found it exciting that this town was a home for probably millions of ghosts. A mystery that needed to be solved.

"There is no way I'm staying in the same place as HIM!" Ash exclaimed aiming his voice in the direction Gary left.

"Come on Ash. I don't think there is another inn in this town." Max said. May and Brock even joined in to get him to stay.

"And plus the sun is already setting. You wont make it to the next town before night fall." The woman said. Kris giggled at the scene Ash was making.

"I don't care I'll sleep out side then!" He protested

" They're out at night too." Kris stated causing everyone to freeze in their places. Kris yawned and stretched her arms in the air loosening her tight muscles. "I think I'll go to bed now." She walked off and was heard going up a set of wooden stairs.

Ash just stared in her direction. It was hard for him to believe that the spirits of dead Pokemon were haunting a town and wouldn't allow battles. Plus they're dead they're not suppose to be able to hurt you, right?

_Right?_

"So how do you know she's not lying?" Ash spoke up still finding it very hard to believe that story.

"Because she can see them." The woman answered putting up new keys.

"But how do you know she's not telling you a tall tale?" He asked again only rephrasing the last question.

"Because after what she's been through she would have no reason to lie."

Gary eavesdropping was listening to everything that was said. He came out after he heard Kris go to her room. Their conversation repeated in his mind like a broken record that went on and on. He narrowed his brown eyes and turned his torso to look at her room door.

'_Everything she's been through?'

* * *

_

END

* * *

A/N: That was a long chapter…well to me it was. So how did you like it? Okay on with the questions. I promise this will get better. Cross my heart!

Do you find Kris to be in the mary-sue area?

What do you NOT want her to do?

Do you like this story and want to read more?

Is this story line intriguing enough?

Is this story plunging into Mary-sue wonderland?

And anything else that you find messed up that you think needs to be fixed or doesn't belong?

Who do you think the couples should be?

I'll try and make this story run on opinions. No your not creating the story for me. I'm just asking for things you'd like to happen and things you definitely do not want to happen. You don't have to answer every question but I hate mary-sues and I find my self writing them some how…so I'm wanting your opinion so Kris doesn't turn out the same. Oh and Kris will have a slight personality change come later chapters.

**Next time:**

What's the point of stuffing your mouth with dumplings till you pass out? And why is ash running around in a towel?


End file.
